Behind the Pages
by Bluedolphz
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in the Percy Jackson world that wasn't recorded in the books? Here's my take on what happened behind the pages. I'm welcome to suggestions, too.
1. Barely Breathing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan **

**Barely Breathing**

She may have woken up fatigued, but she could feel the energy slowly returning to her body. This was a good thing, because everybody else was staring at her with their mouths wide open.

Thalia knew she was injured; she knew that everybody else did too. Yet everybody stood there watching her, as if they expected her to heel herself. Of course, it felt like she was… but that didn't give them any right to just stand there. They were obviously other half-bloods; shouldn't they be used to this?

She was barely breathing, and she had to be the one to spur the others in motion. Go figure.

"Well?" Thalia asked the two demigods in front of her. Her voice came out weaker than she would have liked and it wasn't strong enough to break through the shock on the two half-blood's faces.

The boy, at least, had initially been helpful, but he had come to the same conclusion as everybody else. Thalia didn't know what that conclusion was, but she sure hoped that it didn't take all day for the demigods to get over it.

"Well?" She tried again, this time louder. "What are all of you looking at? You heard the boy! Go get some help!" The girl standing next to the boy flinched, but Thalia received no other response.

Did she need help? Thalia wasn't sure. She seemed to be healing, slowly. The question was: what had injured her in the first place? The dream she had, the one where she was dying, replayed in her mind. It seemed so real, but couldn't be. She hadn't been dying, had she?

"Hey! I'm on the ground over here! Would someone do something?" She yelled. The coughing afterwards must have proven the point, because the blonde-haired girl standing in front of her snapped to attention.

"She needs help," Blondie confirmed, "We need nectar and ambrosia. Now!"

"Should we move her to the infirmary?" One of the half-bloods asked as he rushed forward with a bag of ambrosia.

"No," the blonde girl answered, taking the bag, "she should stay near the fleece." The other boy nodded.

Finally, the demigods scrambled into motion. The girl fed Thalia ambrosia as another boy ran back to get a medical kit. Some of the demigods were sent to find her possessions, though she wasn't sure why they'd have them in the first place, while others were dismissed back to bed.

"How do you feel?" The blonde girl asked.

"Better," Thalia replied, "So, where are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood," a boy, Thalia recognized him as the one kind enough to ask for her name, replied. He handed the girl something.

"And you are?" Thalia asked.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he answered, holding his hand out before realizing that Thalia wasn't in a position that allowed her to shake hands. She nodded before turning her attention to the girl. The blonde seemed stunned at first.

"Annabeth," she replied.

"Annabeth?" Thalia repeated, sitting up. "But, you can't be. Annabeth is seven, and you're, what? Thirteen?" The blonde girl nodded.

"You've been… out of it for six years, Thalia." Annabeth explained.

"I have?" Annabeth nodded.

"Your dad turned you into a tree," Percy informed Thalia, receiving a glare from Annabeth.

"He what?!" Thalia asked, thinking that she must have misheard. Percy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by another half-blood reporting to Annabeth.

"Percy will show you," Annabeth told the demigod, "Won't he?"

"Uh, I guess so," Percy replied, "It's this way." He led the other camper away, leaving Thalia alone with Annabeth.

"So, what was that kid saying about me being a tree?" Thalia asked.

"Do you remember the fight on half-blood hill?" Annabeth asked. Thalia nodded. "One of the hellhounds bit you, and you would've died if Zeus hadn't turned you into a tree."

"My dad turned me into a tree," Thalia repeated, letting it soak in. She looked around. "Which tree?"

"That one," Annabeth replied, gesturing towards a big pine tree. A golden fleece hung around one of the branches. "It's been guarding the camp every since." She looked back at Thalia, and for the first time, Thalia gave her a good look.

Annabeth hadn't changed much. Of course, she was taller, and slightly more muscular, but she still had the curly, blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She was tanner, too, but she held herself with the same confidence Thalia had admired in the seven-year-old. Annabeth's young curiosity stilled showed in her eyes, but there also was the presence of knowledge that no seven-year-old had.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"How's camp been?" Thalia asked.

"Good," Annabeth replied.

"Is Luke here?" Annabeth flinched.

"Luke… was here. He left."

"Why?"

"He… uh… decided he didn't… want to… be on the gods' side anymore."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth sighed.

"Thalia, he decided to start working against us. He's working with Kronos."

"What?!" Thalia asked, but the look on Annabeth's face told the story. Thalia remembered all the times she and Luke had been complaining about their dads, but she never thought he'd take it that seriously. He wouldn't do this, would he?

Part of Thalia knew he would. She just didn't want believe it.

"What about Grover?" Thalia recovered, changing the topic.

"He's doing fine."

"Does he have his searchers license yet?"

"Yep; he received it last summer."

"Only last summer?"

"He successfully completed a quest."

"Well, that's good. Anyways, I need to stand. Help me up." Despite Thalia's demanding tone, Annabeth smiled and held up her hand.

"Careful."

"I'm good. So, let's go see this camp I've heard so much about."


	2. The Scythe Bracelet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**The Scythe Bracelet**

"You wanted to see me?" Silena asked the figure leaning against the pole. She was anxious to see what he wanted her for, especially since she was skipping school to see him.

"Yes," the figure replied, turning around to face her. His blue eyes met hers. "Long time, no see, huh?" Luke smiled, and Silena ached to believe it.

"I guess," she responded, unsure. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"It's been months, Silena," he told her.

"Yeah, it's been months since you tried to kill a camper," Silena agreed, a little anger coming out in her voice. Luke's smile disappeared.

"Silena, this is war, people will get hurt. There's nothing I can do about it."

"This whole war is your fault!" Silena rarely raised her voice – it wasn't attractive – but she couldn't help it. Just seeing Luke made her angry. The fact that he acted so calm about what he did drove her up the wall.

"Maybe, but somebody had to do something about it."

"About what?"

"About everything. The gods don't care about us, Silena; they never have."

"That's not true," Silena argued, attempting, and failing, to compose herself.

"When was the last time your mom helped you with anything?"

"She… she…"

"Hasn't, has she?"

"I haven't needed any help." Even as she said it, Silena knew it wasn't true. Judging from his expression, so did Luke.

"Is that so?"

"Well… nothing that she could help me with." That wasn't a lie, was it?

"I guess that somebody as pretty as you wouldn't need help from the love goddess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke shrugged.

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not just a pretty face, if that's what you're suggesting." Silena felt her temper rise again. This wasn't like her.

"I know, which is why I'm offering this to you." Luke put his hand on Silena's face, making her heart skip a couple of beats. "You have a kind heart, Silena, and everybody seems to ignore it because of your mother. No one will let you help, but I know you want to, and I'll let you."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want you to help me." Silena pushed his hand away.

"Help you?" She backed away. "After everything you've done? Who do you think I am? I'm not a monster!"

"No, you're not a monster, and I wouldn't want your help if you were. I may be the one starting the war, but I don't want it to be bloody. That's why I need you."

"How is getting involved with what is inevitable bloodshed helping?"

"Without knowledge of our enemy's plans, we'd have to guess on what is a threatening move and what isn't. We'd have to assume everything is an attack, even if it isn't. You know what that would lead to.

"But, with a spy, we can be precise in where we defend."

"You want me to spy for you?" This time, Silena's voice gave away her uncertainty. She hated fighting, and if she could help avoid bloodshed….

_Stop it, _she thought, _He's just using me. _

"Yes," Luke smile told Silena that he thought he already won. "With you, we will know their plans. We can defend better, without thinking that every demigod that wondered out of camp was a threat. We have monsters, Silena; monsters that can kill unsuspecting demigods in the blink of an eye. I'd rather not release them if they're not needed." Silena hesitated. "And, the more they are released, the bigger chance they'll never return, and they'll run wild, hunting your friends wherever they go. Do you want that?"

"No."

"What about your siblings? I know that they never would get involved with something so… messy, but not every one of my allies does. The monsters neither know nor care. How would you like an uncalled for death in your cabin?"

"I… I…"

"Especially if you knew you could stop it." Silena hesitated.

"And if I'm caught?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot assure your safety. But would anybody suspect you? They don't believe you're capable of anything, and you know it. Why would they assume that somebody so peaceful would get involve in what they saw as bloodshed?

"They don't believe in you, Silena. And who says they'll be looking for a spy, anyways?"

"And how will I find out everybody's plans? Like you said, they won't let me in on them."

"Of course they will; they have to. You're head counselor."

"What would I have to do?" Luke smiled victoriously as he dug something out of his pocket.

"First, I have something for you." He put his hand out, clenching something. Silena reluctantly held her hand out underneath. Luke dropped a chain of silver into her hand.

"It's a bracelet," Silena observed, taking a look at it. Her hand moved over the single charm. "A scythe?"

"Nice eyes, I doubt half the kids at camp would've recognized it." Silena blushed slightly.

"It's the symbol of Kronos, right?" Luke nodded. "It's kind of pretty, you know." She looked up. "But why? If somebody sees it, it'll just get me caught."

"It's not just something pretty; it's a communicator. An Iris-message is way too dangerous, considering Iris would report to Zeus, so I had to come up with another idea.

"I have the other end, so I can hear everything around the bracelet. If you wear it during head-counselor meetings, every word will be instantly sent to me. You won't have to repeat anything."

"So nobody can overhear me."

"Exactly; also, it ensures you don't forget something. You might not be able to immediately report to me, and by the time you do, you might have forgotten something. I definitely don't want you acting weird to get away; somebody might notice."

"That's good." Silena thought for a moment. "How does it work?"

"You remember Hecate's children, right?"

"They're helping you, aren't they?"

"Smart girl." Silena looked down at the bracelet.

"This is Lou's, isn't it?" Luke nodded. "It's really pretty." As she fingered the charm, her confidence started to return. "Honestly, I wish I didn't have to hide it; I have a dress that would go _so _nice with it. This would look really nice with my silver shoes, too, and I have a gorgeous necklace that… what?" Luke's smile had returned again.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you like it."

"It's beautiful."

"So, are you in?" Silena thought for a moment, her eyes going from the elegant silver bracelet to Luke's kind smile.

"Yes, I'm in."

"Good."


	3. An Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**An Invitation**

At first, the sight of the dozen armed girls brought relief.

The three of them – Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth – had been ambushed by about twenty hellhounds. Considering Thalia's leg was broken so she could barely stand on her own, plus that fact that Luke lacked a proper weapon, they didn't stand a chance. If it wasn't for the strange girls, they would have been dead.

It barely took the girls ten seconds the kill the monsters; their numbers gave each girl only one or two of the massive hounds to beat, and each did so easily. The easy victory when she was sure they were finished shocked Thalia. She stayed in her spot, too stunned too move.

"Who are you?" Luke's voice snapped Thalia out of her shock. She looked at her rescuers for a moment, trying to identify the leader. The girls were all around Thalia's age; nobody looked noticeably older. Initially, she thought that the girl with the circlet was in charge, but a different girl stepped forward.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt," she said, "And these are my hunters." She gestured to the girls around her.

"You're a goddess?" Thalia asked. Impulsive? Maybe, but she couldn't help but be stunned. The girl looked twelve.

"Yes, Thalia, I am." Artemis turned to two other girls. "Zoe, set up camp. Cynthia, our guests are injured. Could you take care of them?" Another girl nodded before running up to Thalia.

"Are you okay?" She asked before seeing the weird position Thalia's leg was in, "Oh, silly question. Of course you're not okay. What happened?"

"Fell on it." Thalia replied. "I've survived through two years of monster attacks, and stairs were my downfall."

"Funny how it works that way, huh? But, if it's just a simple break, than nectar should heal it up just fine." Cynthia replied with a kind smile. "I'll be right back." As she ran off to inspect Annabeth's injuries, Luke walked over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Thalia replied.

"Good enough. How's your leg?"

"How does it look?"

"Uh… not good." He moved in closer, "So, what do you think of these hunters?" His voice was a whisper.

"They seem good enough."

"I'm not so sure. Don't you think that –" Whatever Luke was going to say, it was cut off by Cynthia.

"Move it, boy," she cut off. Luke scooted over as Cynthia handed Thalia a bottle of nectar.

"Thank you," Thalia answered, grabbing the bottle and drinking the wonderful liquid. The taste of burgers calmed her nerves a little bit.

"You need some?" She asked Luke. He shook his head, still looking a little surprised by Cynthia's interruption.

"You'll need a brace for now." Cynthia informed her. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'd like a sword," Luke pitched in. He'd been defending himself for the past six months with nothing but a golf club.

"We don't use swords. It's either a bow or hunting knives." Cynthia replied, distaste showing in her voice.

"Did I do something?" Luke asked. Cynthia gave him a glare.

"How about we go over to the tents; I don't know about you, but I don't find the street the most comfortable seat." Thalia cut in. Cynthia nodded.

"Here, you'll still need help standing." Luke offered.

"I'll help her," Cynthia snapped.

~~line break~~

Goddess or no, Thalia didn't know what gave Artemis the right to wake her up at midnight.

"You wanted to see me?" Thalia asked grumpily.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed, "Have a seat." Thalia obeyed.

"Well?" Thalia asked, annoyed. She didn't like being woken up.

"I want to make you an offer."

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"Yes, I guess it could. But, being the moon goddess, I am used to being up at night."

"Okay, whatever, just offer your offer."

"I want you to join the hunt."

"Wait, what?"

"I want you to join the hunt." Thalia hesitated.

"What… what… why would I do that?"

"The hunt is an amazing opportunity," a female voice added from behind Thalia. She turned around to see Zoe standing behind her, with Luke in tow.

"Why would you say that?" Thalia asked.

"Because it is." Zoe answered. "Only a fool would turn down this offer. Imagine a life, free of care, with the only worry being whatever monster you're hunting down. You wouldn't have to worry about food or about sickness. Hades will stop hunting you down; sickness won't hurt you."

"I'll be immortal?" Thalia asked.

"As long as you don't fall in battle, or break your oath." Artemis explained.

"And all I'll have to do is beat up some monsters. That's tempting." Thalia admitted.

"Wait, what oath?" Luke asked.

"An oath to swear off all romantic involvement with boys." Artemis answered before frowning. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need a new sword." Luke replied.

"I don't have any swords." Artemis responded before turning to Thalia. "So, what do you say?"

"I'll have to leave Luke behind?" Thalia questioned.

"Of course." Zoe snapped. "You don't expect us to put up with a _boy, _do thee?"

"I'm just asking," Thalia snapped back. Artemis sighed.

"Zoe, Thalia, please, calm down."

"You know what? I don't want your offer," Thalia told Zoe, ignoring the goddess, "I don't want any part of this." She turned to Luke. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's talking with one of the hunters… Phoebe, I think." Luke replied.

"Good, go get her. We're out of here." Thalia announced. Looking confused, Luke obeyed.

"Thalia," Artemis tried.

"No!" Thalia snapped, before catching herself. "I'm honored and all, but this isn't for me."

"You are making a mistake," Zoe warned. "He'll end up hurting thee. Trust me."

"Luke would never hurt me," Thalia countered, before turning around and limping out.

"You will regret this one day." Zoe persisted. Thalia turned to face the hunter.

"No, I won't."


	4. Lift-Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Lift-Off**

"Okay, I think that's all." Leo reported, popping up from downstairs. "This ship is ready to roll."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, "The last time you said that, we didn't even make it out of the woods."

"That wasn't my fault!" Leo protested. "How was I supposed to know that Coach Hedge had-"

"What about me?" Coach Hedge asked as he walked on board with Annabeth and Jason, each one toting a heavy bag. The night before, Annabeth had enlisted their help in bring some extra supplies on board while Piper helped Leo with the ship. Leo would rather have Annabeth helping him out, but he knew better than to argue with the daughter of Athena.

"Nothing," Piper replied, "What's in the bag?"

"Some extra weapons," Annabeth explained, "Nyssa and Malcolm had been working on some more concealable weapons for the past year or two, and they lent us these. I don't think we will be able to use all of them – for example, we have four or five different bows that probably won't be used – but we have room and they had plenty of extra. It's always better to have more than you need than less than you need, anyways."

"Oh, did they give you some of those javelins I was showing them last week?" Leo asked. "You know; the ones that turn into working ear buds? I was noticing this morning I had forgotten to put some on the ship."

"I'm sure they did," Annabeth replied, "Anyways, we need to somehow get all of this down to the weapons room. Any volunteers?"

"Me and Jason can do it," Piper volunteered.

"And what about me?" Coach Hedge asked.

"How about you…" Leo started, unsure.

"Go check to see if the cable works," Annabeth suggested.

"You should make sure we get all of the stations; we don't know what our Roman friends will like." Leo added.

"Okay, I like that idea." Coach Hedge replied.

"In fact, if you find a station that you really like, you can stay on it. You deserve a day off." Annabeth offered.

"I'll go do that now. But if you cupcakes need any help blowing things up…"

"Coach, go check on the cable," judging by her tone, Leo could tell Annabeth's patience was running low. She turned to him. "Did you check the ship?"

"Yep, the ship has been checked, double checked, and triple checked. This baby is ready to fly."

"Good, because we're behind schedule. You were supposed to meet out at the edge of the woods, not still be in the bunker! What happened?"

"We were having technical difficulties."

"Meaning?"

"Coach Hedge decided to experiment with some of the cables."

"Oh…" Annabeth paused, as if waiting for something. "Leo, we still need to lift off."

"Right." Leo ran to the wheel. "Just a second," his fingers hit the intercom, and his ADHD gave him an irresistible urged. "Ten seconds to lift-off. Ten… nine…" every count had him hitting about ten different buttons. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered footsteps coming up the stairs. "Eight… seven… six…"

"Is a count-down really necessary?" Piper asked as she appeared from downstairs.

"Yes, and now I've lost count. Now I have to start all over again."

"Just get us off the ground." Annabeth told him, making him hesitate.

"Hey, I'm working as I count down. So no harm done, right?" Leo noted. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Ten… nine… eight…" as he worked the numbers became faster, "Seven, six, five," by then, he was holding the Wii controller in his hand, "Four, three-two-one, and lift-off!" He jolted the controller upwards.

Of course, the ship didn't take off like a rocket. The Argo 2 rose up gradually, and Leo could barely feel the movement as him and everything around him gained elevation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are off to New Rome!" Leo announced.

"It's about time," Annabeth muttered under her breath. "What is that?"

"Oh, that's the record player. It plays a sample of "La Bamba" every time the ship rises." Leo informed.

"Can you turn it off?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, but is it really hurting anything?" Leo questioned.

"Leo…" Annabeth's tone was a warning; Leo realized this was not the time to argue with her.

"Okay, okay, I can unhook it, no problem." Leo informed her. "Is there another song you'd like to hear instead?" Annabeth's glare was enough of an answer to the question. "Okay, maybe not."

The Argo 2 was silent all through New York and Pennsylvania; that is, silent except for Leo humming "La Bamba" under his breath. The ship was enchanted to fly faster than normal, so it wouldn't take the one day and nineteen hours that it would by car.

"Where's Jason?" Annabeth asked as they flew over Illinois.

"He's taking a nap," Piper replied, "He couldn't sleep last night, so he was up all night teaching some of the other head counselors a couple of Roman sword techniques." Leo could understand that; he doubted any of the current crew members had a good night's sleep last night. He definitely didn't.

"I guess flying to your old camp when there's a possibility that they will start firing on us wouldn't be the best sleep-bringer." Leo commented.

"No, it wouldn't. It's a good thing you sent out that message, right?" Piper agreed before noticing the look on Leo's face. "You did send them a message, right?"

"Um… I might've forgotten about it…" Leo replied.

"Forgot about it? Your telling me that you forgot to send the peace message to New Rome, when you know that they will attack us the second they see us if you don't." Piper noted.

"Uh… yes," Leo confirmed. "In fact, I should go do that now."

"Yes, you should." Piper agreed.


	5. Through a Mother's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Through a Mother's Eyes**

Sally Jackson sat down on the couch, listening to the voicemail one more time. It may have been one in the morning, but she felt guilty for not getting to the phone fast enough to answer it. She knew it must've been Percy. Who else would call at an ungodly hour like this?

As much as she hated it, she had figured that he would be on a quest. The Roman demigod that was sent to Camp Half-blood, Jason, had led one, so it only made sense that Percy did too. She wasn't surprised when Percy stated that he was on one at that moment.

Worried, yes, but not surprised.

Yes, she knew that Percy could handle himself. Her son had some amazing feats. With about five years of training, he could battle a majority of the monsters. If Annabeth's predictions were right, he had riptide with him. Still, there were a lot of things that could go wrong. To add to the worry, she didn't know who was with him. He had only ever done one quest without Annabeth, and he had somebody with over millennia of experience with him.

At least he remembered her. Having heard how long it took Jason to remember his past, Sally had thought that Percy wouldn't remember her at first. She still remembered when Annabeth had knocked on her door, three days in to the hardest six months of her life, to tell her what they had figured out.

"Sally, are you okay?" Paul's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Percy called." Sally replied, knowing that the statement didn't need more explanation. It wasn't long until Paul was on the couch, and she played the recording one more time. Afterwards, they sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you know where he is?" Paul asked. Sally shook her head.

"I don't recognize the number." She told him.

"Hmm…. Let's see, the area code is 907. I'll look that up." He got up off the couch to fetch his computer and the apartment was silent once again.

"Do you reckon I should call Annabeth? Let her know he's not at Camp Jupiter for the moment?" Sally asked.

"Of course, I'm sure she'd appreciate it, but I don't think right now would be the right time." Paul replied. "Hmm…"

"Hmm what?" Sally asked eagerly.

"907 is the area code for almost the whole state of Alaska." Paul noted.

"Alaska?!"

"Yes, Alaska." Sally started to pace nervously as Paul typed something else into the Google search bar.

"That's the land beyond the gods. Oh, I wonder what he's doing up there."

"Well, it doesn't look like Alaska has had any freak accidents lately, so nothing severe has happened."

"Well, he might've just gotten there. Can you check Canada too?"

"Sure, let's see… nothing too relevant. Well, Quebec is experiencing some harsh winds right now, but they wouldn't have traveled through there. Hmm… if they traveled from San Francisco, they would've passed through Oregon and Washington. Of course, they might not have traveled a direct path, but it would be a good place to check – huh, looks like an Amazon HQ had a robbery."

"Amazon? You don't think, like, _the _Amazons." Sally had moved to behind Paul's chair.

"Maybe. It seems like the robbers had knives or swords, maybe, because a couple of workers – all female – had been sliced. No deaths, though."

"Quite a robbery."

The apartment was silent as Paul's search became more and more in depth. It wasn't for another half of an hour that either of them spoke.

"I doubt that Percy would've done anything that didn't make the front page." Sally contributed, mostly because her husband was starting to look very tired. Paul nodded. "And it doesn't look like there have been any volcano eruptions or any national monuments exploding."

"National monuments exploding?"

"During his first quest, Percy blew a hole in the St. Louis Arch; another time, there was a horde of men who attacked the Hoover Dam."

"I don't know why I'm surprised." Paul rubbed his eyes wearily.

"What about earthquakes?"

"Earthquakes? Oh, right. There have been some nasty earthquakes, but it doesn't look like there's anything suspicious. Well, Medina Country in Ohio had their first earthquake in recorded history, but it was only a 2.7 magnitude."

"Thank you." Sally felt a little less worried. Paul yawned. "You should go back to bed."

"No, I can stay up with you tonight."

"No, Paul, you need to go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Paul yawned again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." This time it was Sally's turn to yawn. So far, worry had kept her alert, but she also felt fatigue now that she had received a little reassurance.

"So do you." She nodded.


End file.
